mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaz (MySims Islanders DS)
Chaz appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is one of the residents on Sims Island, who likes to kayak in his spare time. Interests and Traits Profile Chaz comes across an arrogant Sim, who is self-obsessed about his career as a stuntman. This is true once you first meet him, however a friendlier side can be discovered once you start to get to know him. He is very determined and head strong and also has a soft spot for Freezer Bunnies. He also loves kayaking since settling down on Sim Island. Tasks Task 1 – Now You’re Just A TV That I Used To Know Requirements: TV with 1 of every fun essence. Introduction: So my TV’s really boring. I want you to make an extreme one that’s way more Chaz style – hop to it! Hint: Go find the essences and make it – simple! Completion: Not bad, this is pretty extreme. Well done. Reward: TV Blueprint Task 2 – A Hot Tub for A Prince Requirements: Order Chaz the Super-Hot-Tub-5000 at Lily’s Shop Introduction: Dude, I was watching some TV and saw this super rad hot tub, you have to get me one! Go see Lily and ask if she can order one or something! Hint: Just go see Lily. It’s really not that hard... Completion: Dude! That is such a cool tub! Thanks. Reward: Chaz's Outfit, Stuntman Outfit Task 3 – Ring of Fire Requirements: Play and complete the Ring of Fire minigame Introduction: So, since I’m taking a break from the celeb lifestyle and my career as a famous stuntman, to enjoy more relaxing activities such as kayaking, Simtendo decided to create a game in which players can rein-act my stunts. They've sent me a beta version, did you wanna try it out? Just to warn you, I have an amazing high-score – you’ll never beat it! Hint: N/A Completion: You ... you ... b-b-beat me ... how is that even possible ... I don’t understand ... Reward: Treadmill Blueprint, Arcade Machine Blueprint, Hot Tub Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Sup, I’m sure you've seen me before – being famous and all. Yes, you can believe your eyes. It’s the AMAZING CHAZ MCFREELY!!! Before you start doing Tasks for Chaz *No autographs today, chump! *Have you collected my rad figurine range … no? Well what are you waiting for …?! After all Tasks have been completed for Chaz *Thanks for your help name, you’re actually pretty cool. *’sup pal? Fancy another game of Ring of Fire? *I do love kayaking right now, it’s so INTENSE! *I haven’t been feeling very well recently – hence why I can’t beat your high-score at the moment. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Bro, be careful man! He’s not rad at all! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff